Cancer, a disease in which cells in a part of the body experience out-of-control growth, is one of the most life threatening diseases. This disease is currently treated principally by surgical therapy in combination with radiation therapy and/or chemotherapy. In spite of recent development of novel surgical techniques and discovery of novel anticancer agents, the existing treatment of cancer has an insufficiently improved outcome, except for some cancer types. In particular, no drugs for targeted therapy have been developed for treating bladder cancers, and the drug sorafenib, targeted against liver cancer, cannot provide a good therapeutic efficacy for most patients. U.S. Pat. No. 8,759,517 B2 provides pyrirnidinyl aryl urea derivatives useful in the treatment, of protein kinase dependent diseases. WO 2013144339 relates to 3-(2,6-Dichloro-3,5-dimethoxy-phenyl)-1-{6-[4-(4-ethyl-piperazin-1-yl)-phenylamino]-pyrimid-4-yl}-1-methyl-urea or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof or a pharmaceutical composition comprising the same for use in the treatment of fibroblast growth factor receptor mediated disorders.
However, there is a continued need to provide compounds for use as therapeutics for treating cancers and other diseases.